Numb
by just giddy
Summary: major KBOW shippage going on here. rating for intense teenage behaviors....nothing too bad, just a simple cure for the cliched snog ending


**Ha! I've found a cure to get rid of the cliché snog-ending….put it in the beginning!!!**

The two figures could not feel the cold water pouring over them, Katie Bell barely noticed the faucet handle digging into her back and Oliver certainly didn't notice the large bruise forming on the side of ribcage. What they did feel was the tremendous loss and the need to fill that gap.

As Oliver pushed her flush up against the tiles shower wall and as she pulled on the collar of his robes, pulling his mouth down on hers even more, Katie wasn't even sure she remembered how she got there.

She remembered that they just lost to Hufflepuff within the hour but at the moment most of the game was a fuzzy blur. She remembered shouting at Madame Hooch that this had to be the biggest interference in the history of the pitch and that there had to be a rematch. Madame had said that this was no such thing and when Katie had turned to get her captain to join in the shouting match she only saw his retreating back.

"Madame, you know that this is outrageous!" Katie had screamed at the referee over the horrendous weather.

"I suggest you get back inside before you catch your death!" Hooch had ordered firmly. "I'm sorry, but my hands are tied Bell!"

"THIS IS ABSOLUTELY INSANE!" she shouted as she stalked off to go with the majority of the team to the hospital wing.

She couldn't recall what happened there either but she knew her captain hadn't been with them. She remembered Fred saying something about Oliver. "Probably trying to drown himself in the showers…"

As she and her friends left the hospital wing, Katie had turned the opposite direction of the tower and headed back out towards the pitch. The journey back out in the lashing rain to the pitch was yet another blur. She remembered sprinting up the stairs to the locker rooms in a blind fury, swinging open the door, and purposefully stalking towards the showers where one stall had cold water blasting.

"Oliver!" she screamed over the running water-already hoarse from the match. "Oliver Alban Wood, get your damn Scottish ass out here right now!"

She saw the curtain being pulled aside and for one second her determination faltered. Seeing her captain in all his Scottish glory currently wasn't on her to-do list but she let out a mental sigh of relief when she saw that he still had all his Quidditch gear on with the water still running behind him.

"What is it Bell?" he asked, his deep Scottish accent coming out dry and hoarse.

"Why didn't you fight it out?" she screamed at him as loud as she could manage. "Why didn't you help me convince Hooch for a rematch? You just had to stalk out of there, didn't you? And then you didn't even go see Harry for the name of Godric!"

"Look, Katie, I-"

"Oh don't you 'Katie' me!" she glowered at him. "_You're _the one who left me high and dry EVEN THOUGH I'M SOAKING WET!" she poked him in the chest.

She got even angrier with him at that point. He didn't say a word. He just looked at her with a dull look in his chocolate brown eyes. One thing Katie Bell could do was stand up for herself, one thing she couldn't do was continue to bully someone who wouldn't even utter a word in defense.

"Will you say _something _you egotistical-Scottish-son-of-a-bitch-and-a-bastard?" she yelled at him as she threw her padded arms up in the air.

He didn't say anything but instead grabbed her shoulders and pressed his mouth down against hers. Katie remembered pushing him away in shock. "I-I'm sorry Bell," he said in an apologetic voice, "look, I-I-I didn't mean t-"

Thinking back she wasn't sure what she had been thinking-not ten minutes ago- when she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. But that's when another fuzzy blur filled her memory and now she was sandwiched between her captain and the tiled wall while freezing water poured over them.

She wasn't sure exactly what this was-if it meant anything at all or not-but she was sure that she wanted to snog him so hard he wouldn't be able to walk straight for a week.

Katie began to undo the padding he still had on and felt her stomach do an unexpected back flip when he started to grapple with hers. She wasn't happy until every piece of protective padding they had on was discarded onto the floor around them and even then she still wanted more. She pushed the long scarlet robe he had on onto the watery floor before her hands traveled up to his perpetually messy hair. (Though at the moment it wasn't too messy considering it was soaking wet.) Suppressing a laugh as Oliver fumbled with the leather ties on her own robe, her hands left his hair for only a moment to help him. But as his kisses became more fiercer and hungrier, Katie could no longer ignore the metal handle digging into her back.

"Oliver?" she managed to get out, the first time they broke the connection, "Oliver." she said more firmly.

"Mmm?" he muttered against her lips.

"The faucet handle-it's cutting into my back."

"Well, I'll just have to fix that…" he muttered. Capturing her mouth again he picked her up and placed her back against a different wall.

But he had put her at such a height that her toes were barely skimming the floor. She was grateful that he had taken the responsibility of propping her up with his own body pressing against hers, but then again the tiled wall was slippery.

"Oliver? Oliver, I can't stand."

"I've got you," he said and she felt the smile against his lips.

"Yeah, but-"

"Here," he murmured as he picked up one of her legs and wrapped it around his waist before doing the same to the other and moving her hands from the collar of his shirt to around his neck, "Better?"

"Yes-but why?"

"Because you're 5 inches shorter than me," he said, pulling his head back-Katie could see a faint smile spreading across his face, "and I don't feel like being hunched over this whole time and now you're the same height as me and I like it better," he explained hurriedly.

She felt her own smile starting to form as she wrapped her legs around his waist tighter and pulled his mouth back against hers. "You and your needs-" she just managed to get out.

"Well I am the captain and-" he started.

"Will you just shut up already?" she demanded as she pulled on his collar again.

He began kissing her lightly and somewhat tentatively. He would tease her bottom lip deliberately slow as he hand just barely skimmed over her right thigh. Katie found herself getting frustrated by this.

She reached back up into his hair and pulled down on it as her legs pulled him closer to her so he had no choice but to kiss her back harder. Even though he did so, Katie could not seem to get enough of him. She wanted to melt into him and forget the whole day…well, the whole day except for now.

Her hands traveled down his torso as she let her legs fall back underneath her and slide down so she could stand again. She tugged at the bottom of his rugby shirt so it became untucked from his belted pants before pulling up and over his head. Her hands traveled back down his Quidditch toned torso, admiring every inch of it. Her hand traveled down his muscled arm, begging it to hold her tighter. She didn't want to be let go.

He didn't.

* * *

Sneaking back to the common room Katie silently cursed her wet shoes for squeaking as much as they were. Yet looking up to her captain next to her, his hair still a wet mop on top of his head, a small smirk crept across her face, it wasn't all her shoes' fault. So the pair continued on in the dimly lit halls.

As they hurried upon hearing the giggles of a chattery group of girls, he lead her faster. Squeezing her hand as he took it in his as they headed up the fifth floor staircase.

She still didn't want to be let go.

So he didn't.

**Yeah, so about me having no idea how to finish this….**

**But yeah, so I was muddling through some old stuff--AGAIN--and found this half finished. And I bet you thought I couldn't pull it off. Well to be honest I didn't either and I really don't think I did because the ending is so bizarre. Oh whatever. I figured you guys would start to hunt me down for more stories so I figured this would calm all you oliver loving fan girls. So have fun. Yeah, I need to stop rambling….aaahahahaha**

**Lots o love!**


End file.
